Asymmetrical Shower
by Luisee
Summary: No importaba lo asimétrica que fuera, estando en sus brazos era perfecta. *Viñeta/KXC*


• **Summary** : No importaba lo asimétrica que fuera, estando en sus brazos era perfecta. *Viñeta/KXC*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Atsushi-sama… o como se llame xD

• **Warning** : Algo de… ¿Lime? No creo que sea tanto. Posibles faltas de ortografía ya que lo escribí en dos horas y no tuve tiempo de volver a revisarlo.

• **Pairing** : Kid x Chrona :v

• **To** : Este One-Shot es para todo aquel que lo quiera leer, pero en especial para Kagari, AnneFrederick, Rukineko1 y Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho, pierrot2596.

• **N/A** : Sólo digo GRACIAS a quienes son hermosos ángeles que comentaron mi otro fic de los 20 besos, gracias de verdads :3

* * *

Ҩ Asymmetrical Shower Ҩ

* * *

—Simetría, esa es mi verdadera visión de lo estético.

Para Kid difícilmente algo que era asimétrico podía ser considerado bonito, o bien hecho, o incluso digno de existir. Odiaba cada objeto, lugar, o sencilla apariencia que no fuera simétrica, a veces se odiaba a sí mismo porque su cabello había sido condenado a tener tres rayas blancas sólo de un lado, haciéndolo lucir como la mismísima asimetría en persona.

Y la asimetría era asquerosa.

Aunque había excepciones, como por ejemplo sus preciosas armas, Liz y Patty eran conocidas por ser pistolas gemelas, en su forma de arma eran idénticas, pero en su forma humana había diferencias por aquí y por allá, cara, cabello y hasta… atributos. A Kid eso le frustraba de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones se sabía controlar todo gracias al gran cariño que había desarrollado por ambas chicas, llegando a verlas como parte de su familia.

Otra excepción digna de mencionar era Chrona, quien había demostrado que la oscura asimetría, el desorden y la traición pueden ser reivindicados y transformados en luz pura, en inocencia y genuina amistad o… amor. Y ahora que él era un hombre lo entendía de mejor manera, ya no era un niño torpe que se dejaba llevar por sus ataques neuróticos y hacía drama de cualquier cosa, bueno, por lo menos ya no lo hacía tan seguido como tres años atrás.

Kid separó sus labios de los de Chrona y dejó que todos esos pensamientos tan filosóficos se alejaran de su mente, porque sí seguía pensando no sería capaz de disfrutar las placenteras sensaciones que Chrona podía brindarle.

El agua de la regadera golpeaba el cuerpo de ambos, totalmente expuestos.

Kid y Chrona. Chorna y Kid. Uno perdiéndose en el otro. Una ducha y el sonido del agua cayendo que se perdía entre las agitadas respiraciones de los dos jóvenes.

Kid levantó las manos para posarlas sobre las mejillas húmedas de Chrona y le alisó sus desordenados cabellos lavanda hacía atrás luego sujetó el femenino rostro, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares, logrando que ella se sonrojara más todavía.

—Te amo —susurró y luego la observó, sin querer perderse ningún detalle de ella.

Deslizó las manos por sus costados, acariciando su piel húmeda, la suavidad de sus brazos, la lisura de sus hombros, entonces también tuvo la oportunidad de delinear con la yema de los dedos las líneas marcadas que eran sus clavículas.

Con el cabello hacía atrás y la cara al descubierto se miraba preciosa, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y las cejas alzadas con una expresión parecida a la de la sorpresa eran encantadores… se miraba igual de izquierda a derecha, tan simétrica.

Su boca entreabierta era sensual e incitante.

Volvió a unir sus labios con los de la tímida y delgada chica, pero esta vez concentrándose y saboreándola a profundidad, como si quisiera decirle que la amaba usando sólo el roce de sus labios y su piel. El joven Shinigami era feliz, al estar así con ella. Porque no importaba lo asimétrica que luciera, a Kid había dejado de importarle lo rara o fuera de lugar que pudiera verse, ya que Chrona estando en sus brazos era perfecta.

* * *

Ҩ The End Ҩ

* * *

• **N/A** : ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Fue algo corto, medio bizarro, como la mayoría de las cosas que escribo :o pero la idea andaba por mi cabeza y pues esto ocurrió. Mil gracias a quienes leyeron. ¿Reviews?


End file.
